


midnight snack

by matskreider



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/pseuds/matskreider
Summary: Conor is dating a pair of giant children. That’s the only explanation for the way the bed is shifting next to him the day after a road trip. He groans and puts his pillow over his head, not ready for this level of bullshit at this early in the morning.“We shouldn’t wake him up,” he hears Brian whispering.“I know but Ireallyneed –”“Jamie, this is abadidea.”Conor reaches out blindly, grabbing onto whoever was closest to him and squeezing. “Why. Are. You. Talking.”





	midnight snack

Conor is dating a pair of giant children. That’s the only explanation for the way the bed is shifting next to him the day after a road trip. He groans and puts his pillow over his head, not ready for this level of bullshit at this early in the morning.

“We shouldn’t wake him up,” he hears Brian whispering.

“I know but I  _ really  _ need –”

“Jamie, this is a  _ bad  _ idea.”

Conor reaches out blindly, grabbing onto whoever was closest to him and squeezing. “Why. Are. You. Talking.”

He cracks open an eye to find that he’d grabbed and was squeezing Jamie’s face. The visual would have been hilarious, had he been able to bother grabbing his phone and taking a picture for later use. But now, he’s just too damn tired to bother understanding why they were up like this. “Brian. Answer.”

“Jamie wanted pancakes but we don’t have the stuff to make them so we were hoping that we’d go to IHOP.” Brian blurts it all out, and then smiles broadly. “Please.”

Conor just stares at him. “The sun hasn’t even come up yet and you’re asking me to do what now?”

Jamie attempts to answer him, but what comes out is muffled noises. Conor releases his face, and waits for him to continue. “You have strong hands. But anyway, I just woke up and really needed pancakes. And then Brian said that he could help me but then we didn’t have the stuff. And then I remembered that there’s an IHOP down the street. And now I want IHOP. Please.”

Conor tugs the corner of the pillow down over his face again. “…Okay, okay. Just, give me – HEY!” Brian had pulled the pillow off of his face, while Jamie had scooped him up from the covers and began to carry him downstairs. Conor just groaned the whole time, and he gets a sweatshirt and his glasses tossed at him, which he only barely manages to catch.

“Why are you guys doing this?” he whines, as he’s buckled into the backseat, with Brian climbing in the driver’s side and Jamie sitting shotgun.

“Because we didn’t want you to feel excluded,” Brian says as he starts the car. Conor shrugs into his sweatshirt and his glasses, blinking out at the blue-black sky and street lamps. “Do you really think we were going to attempt to go to IHOP at ass o’clock in the morning without you? What kind of boyfriends would we be?”

“Kind ones, letting me sleep,” Conor mumbles, but when Jamie sneaks a hand back from the passenger seat, he takes it, gently returning the squeeze.

They eat their pancakes like a couple of animals in the car, with the heat still on. A couple of times he catches Jamie looking at him, and he has to remember that Jamie’s still new to this. All three of them are new to the relationship, but Jamie’s adjusting to a new city, new time zone, new team,  _ and  _ a new relationship. And since it was his idea to go to IHOP in the middle of the night, Conor can guess he’s still trying to test the waters.

So when the pancakes are done, Conor climbs up into the passenger seat and sits in Jamie’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder with his back to the car door. “That was nice,” he mumbles, rubbing his face against Jamie’s shirt.

Jamie settles a hand on his hip, and presses a shy kiss to Conor’s hair. “Thanks for coming with.”

“You didn’t give me a choice,” he huffs, but everyone can hear the smile in his voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn't take long for a player as big as jamie to be paired with a player as little as conor, but dumo was already there so i just kinda....put them together. maybe someday i'll write out how they got together, but that day is not today. 
> 
> again, hmu on [tumblr](http://matskreider.tumblr.com/) for more of whatever this is


End file.
